Thankyou
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: [EC] Just a oneshot that I wrote after Urban Hellraisers. Pretty fluffy and really short but anyway.


_Hey! This is really short I know but it popped into my head the other day and I liked the idea. Sorry if any of the details from the actual episode are wrong but I've only seen it once and I don't remember it very well. This is set after and kinda at the of Urban Hallraisers. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Calleigh walked out of the hospital, her mind reeling. Peter was engaged?!?! The knowledge physically hurt her. She should have known. Every relationship she'd ever been in had crumbled. Why did she expect this one to be any different?

The questions continued as Calleigh got into her car. Her face betrayed nothing of her internal suffering. Her walls were up now. She drove a familiar route and parked her car. She looked out of her window, only half surprised to see Eric's apartment building. She chuckled lightly. It was amazing what your sub-conscious would do when you're not completely concentrating. Calleigh considered re-starting her car and going home but she didn't want to. She needed comfort and she was outside the building where she knew she would find it. So, pushing her pride aside, she got out of her car and proceeded to his apartment.

Standing outside his door, she suddenly found herself reluctant to see him. What if he rejected her? What if he was too tired to see her at the moment? She pushed the thoughts aside. Eric was always happy to see her and she knew he would never reject her. Drawing in a shaky breath, she knocked on his door. She stood there for a minute. Two minutes. Nothing happened. She was desperate and starting to get slightly hysterical. She started pounding on the door with her fists and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Eric please open the door!" she choked out. She started hitting the door harder and faster. Suddenly, the door swung open and Calleigh hit Eric's chest by accident. She looked up stunned.

"Eric! You're here! I…" she couldn't finish her sentence. Another tear ran down her cheek and she saw Eric's eyes fill with concern.

"Calleigh what happened?" Eric asked. She didn't answer. She just stumbled into his arms and buried her face in her hands. Eric closed the door and half-carried her to his couch. He sat there with her in his arms. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear, holding her tightly the whole time. He didn't know what was wrong or why Calleigh was now sobbing into his chest but he did everything he could to try and make her feel better.

After a few minutes, her sobs subsided and left her trembling and crying quietly.

"Cal… what happened?" Eric asked quietly. "You can tell me."

Calleigh nodded. "You know Peter Elliott?"

"Yeah the IAB guy you're going out with. Deals with money"

"Yeah. Today he was shot. He was rushed to hospital and into surgery. I followed the ambulance to the hospital and they wouldn't tell me anything. Finally, I was allowed to go see him. I saw him and went out of the room for something. When I was out there, I heard someone asking about him. I turned and there was a woman standing there. I asked who she was and she said she's his fiancée!"

Calleigh started crying again and she felt Eric stiffen with anger. He tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Cal"

She shook her head. "I think I'm just not meant to be in a relationship. They all just crumble to dust. First John and now this. I just can't deal with it anymore. Maybe I'm doing something wrong. Maybe there's something wrong with me. Maybe I'm not a good companion." She said and then added in a quieter tone; "Maybe I'm just not meant to be loved"

Eric was stunned.

"Cal…that's not true. None of it is true. Yeah, you've had problems with relationships but none of them were your fault! Hagen had problems already. He was depressed and he hid it well. None of us saw that coming and it was not your fault. As for Peter, again it's not your fault. In fact, you're so amazing that he cheated on his fiancée so he could spend more time with you! You're not doing anything wrong. You are a good companion. I know that for a fact. You're such a great friend Cal. I've enjoyed every minute I've ever spent with you. You're so amazing. Everything about you is just amazing. Those other guys were lucky enough to have you romantically as well and they screwed it up. They lose. You deserve better than them anyway. You deserve a man who'll treasure every moment you ever spend together, who'll love you with every beat of his heart, who'll put you first, who'll hold you when you cry and just love you Cal. You deserve to be loved."

It was Calleigh's turn to be stunned.

She turned and looked into his eyes. He had meant every word he said. She leaned forward and gently connected their lips. After a few moments, she pulled away and rested her forehead against Eric's.

"Thankyou".

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Review please???_


End file.
